The Jones's Family Legacy
by Melissa978
Summary: Magical creatures, magic, back-stabbing, and a little romance
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Annabella woke up in a cold sweat in her room. She had that nightmare again. Shivering, she got out of bed to get a drink of water.

Annabella lives alone in the Jones Manor. The floorboards creak, and the lights flicker; if she hadn't grown up here, she would have thought this house was haunted.

On the way to the kitchen, she passed the family tapestry. It's like a family tree engraved into the walls in gold. She paused by where her mother's name should have been, and sighed. They only names that are legible on the tapestry are Annabella Marie Jones and Martin Scott Williams.

Annabella doesn't know who Martin Scott Williams is or where he is, but she does know, he is her last living relative. Annabella and Martin are the last hope for the Jones's family legacy.

Seeing Martin's name still on the tapestry is reassuring to Annabella, because the tapestry is magical, and once someone dies, their name disappears. Seeing Martin's name, tells her that he is still alive for now. Annabella decided to crawl back to bed, hoping she'll conjure up some thought of how to find Martin in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Martin woke up with a jolt. He keeps having these dreams of an unknown girl, in trouble. He gets up from his bed and looked outside his window, overlooking the New York skyline.

He decides to get ready for work. He can't let these foolish dreams get in the way of his career. As he walks the streets of the city, he feels as if there are eyes following his every move. He brushes off the feeling and heads toward Wall Street.

As soon as Martin turns, he sees a mysterious figure, with green glowing eyes in a trench coat and hat, watching him. Something about this figure doesn't sit tight with Martin. He pops out iPhone 5, with his fingers hovering over 9, 1, 1.

Martin looks back at the dark alleyway, searching for the strange figure.

"Hello, this is 9-11, how can I help you?" asks the operator.

"Oh, umm… nothing, never mind, sorry for the trouble," replies Martin, dazed, wondering where that figure could have disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Boom! Boom! Boom! Annabella wakes up and grabs her knife. She hears the front door being broken down, and heads downstairs, gripping her blade.

She sees a man staring at her father's portrait. He us unarmed, which surprises her, but she doesn't care; no one enters her home without her permission.

She taps the unknown man on the shoulder, and pushes him to the ground. Just as soon she was going to take away the man's life, she realizes who he is and helps him up.

"Sorry about that Joe," said Annabella. "You could have called before though…" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that! I would have called, but I have some really great news, so I thought I'd surprise you. However, I've learned not to make that mistake again. Plus, you changed the locks, so I had to break it down," replied Joe, while smoothing out his shirt.

"So what are they news? And they better be as good as you say they are, Joe."

"Oh, they are. I found Martin. He is in New York City, however he is in danger. I just saved him from an Ugadarian."

"That isn't good news, Joe! He could have died! He has powers that I need to…." Annabella stopped herself from revealing too much.

"Need to what? How do you except me to help you, if I don't even know what I'm helping you with?!" yelled Joe.

"Never mind, hurry up and eat, we are leaving for New York in one hour."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ahhh!" screamed Martin. Everyone looked at Martin like he had three heads.

"Sorry, but being a Wall Street broker is a hard job, you guys should know that," said David, Martin, best friend. "Come on, let's go get some lunch," he said to Martin.

"Alright, Dave," replied Martin, but he realized David was side-tracked, like he always was.

"Oh, um, sorry about that M, just received an e-mail," said David.

"Nah, it's cool, I understand."

David is always on his phone. Even though they are best friends, he never tells Martin what he is so busy with. Martin thinks David has a secret girlfriend. Little does he know, it is so much than that, and more dangerous too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hurry up, Joe! What if Martin needs our help? What if he is in trouble?" said Annabella, as she walked into Joe's room.

Joe's room is the size of a college classroom, and yet, Joe still can't find room for all his junk. If one did not know any better, they would have thought an earthquake occurred here. But, Joe didn't care; he liked his room a mess. When Annabella walked in, she found him watching the Cowboys game, with his bag empty. There was fume coming out of Annabella's ears.

"What the fuck is this, Joe?! I don't care about the Cowboys game. I care about Martin and keeping the Jones's family legacy alive. But if you don't give a crap, fine I will leave without you, and find Martin by myself!" yelled Annabella as she slammed the door behind her.

Annabella ran up to her room, and cried into her pillow. Joe is like a father to her, a friend, her only friend, and going anywhere, especially finding Martin, without him is heart-breaking.

After crying for about ten minutes, Annabella got up and washed her face. She was cursing herself for being so emotional. She is the only hope for the Jones's family legacy. She can't be weak. She must stay strong.

She finished packing and went past Joe's door. She peaked into the little crack, and realized he was no longer there. Before she could even comprehend what is going on, she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She spun around pulled out her dagger and pushed the tapper to the ground.

"That is the second time in the last 24 hours that you have tried to kill me, Bella…" sighed Joe.

"Why weren't you in your room?! I could have killed you! Never mind, I am heading to NYC, so good-bye," replied Annabella. She was expecting some sort of a farewell hug, even though they don't do hugs, but instead she got a stare, a deathly stare. "What?" asked Annabella.

"How could you think I would allow you to travel to New York City, all alone?! Do you have any idea of how dangerous that is?" said Joe, furiously.

Instead of arguing with him, she hugged him tightly. Joe is all Annabella has had since she was seven. Even though they fight like hell, Joe is her family and she loves him, no matter what.

They packed up the SUV, and were just about to leave, when Joe said he forgot something. He came back, running, with a chip, PDA, a dagger, sword, and a machine gun. Where he got all of this from, Annabella had no idea, but she knew better than questioning it.

"Here, put this in your ear," he said while handing over the chip. "And before you ask, it is a tracking device, so just in case we get separated; I know where to find you. And this PDA will show me your coordinates, so I can find you ASAP."

Annabella immediately put in the chip in her ear. She can't stand being separated from Joe for too long. Then she looked at Joe and stared him down.

"What?" asked Joe.

"And where's your chip and my PDA, so I can find your coordinates if we get separated?" Annabella questioned.

"Bella… If we ever get separated, you don't want to look for me, trust me."

"Fine, whatever," replies Annabella, as she sits in the passenger seat and slams the door, furiously. Joe gets into the driver's seat, and they drive away in silience.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They made a pit-stop every two hours and stretched. This pissed off Annabella, a lot. They were wasting time, time they didn't have. But Joe says one must take a break every two hours on a long drive, otherwise one will get highway hypnosis. Annabella offered t drive, but Joe said no. Apparently being sixteen is not old enough to drive.

They made a stop at an old rusty motel, in the middle of nowhere. Annabella stepped out of the car and saw 'Crusty's' in dim red lights with the C flickering. It was not Annabella's style.

"Do we have to stay here? It seems sketchy."

"It's low-key and that's what we want," replied Joe.

They checked in, and were in rooms seven and thirteen, the unlucky numbers for the Jones family. Joe didn't think much of it, but Annabella was on edge. Joe took room seven, while Annabella took number thirteen.

"Of course, give me thirteen, when it's so much worse than seven. Gosh, it's like he doesn't even care," Annabella muttered under her breath, as she walking to her door.

As soon as she walked in, she knew something was wrong. She sensed a presence. She ran out to go find Joe. Joe reassured her that it is nothing, but the awful smell of the room.

Annabella went back to her room, showered, and went to bed. She was dreaming of fighting the battle with Martin, but not Joe. He was on the opposite side, the Ugadarian side. She woke up to get a drink, when she found a beautiful woman, with silky blonde hair in a white flowing dress standing across her bed. Annabella reached for her dagger, which were inches away from her.

"Don't, Anna, I'm not here to hurt you. That's what your father called you right? Anna?" said the mysterious woman.

"How do you know that? Who are you? I can't trust you!" replied Annabella.

"Good. I'm glad that you don't trust easily. You are wise. However, I can't reveal to you, who I am, until the time is right. And the time isn't right yet, child. I am only here to give you a warning, advice if you will. Do not believe everything you are told. Those who are close to you, will soon turn your back on you. Be wise, be alert, be safe, Anna."

And with those word, she disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Why is she quiet? What did I do? Was it because of the hotel?" Joe thought in his head, while he was driving. They are in Delaware, and they have been driving in silence ever since they left.

Annabella still hasn't mentioned the mysterious lady to Joe. She said that those close to her will soon turn their back on her. Who could that be? She is only close to Joe, but no, Joe is her friend, he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Stop the car," said Annabella.

"Why?" replied Joe, surprised Annabella spoke.

"Because I said so, so stop the damn car already."

Joe pulled over, and both of them got of the car.

"What? Why did you make me stop?" asked Joe.

Annabella didn't respond. Instead she opened the trunk of the car and pulled out two swords. She threw one to Joe, and said, "Today, we practice, only swords, no magic."

"Bella, look where we are. We are on the shoulder land of an extremely busy highway. What will they think if they see a middle-aged man and a teenage girl fighting each other with swords? Use your brain, Bella."

"Fine, let's go there." She pointed to the woods. It will make it seem more real that way too."

"Why do you do this to me, Bella?" sighed Joe, as he followed her into the woods.

When they reached the center of the woods, and were sure that nobody can see them, Annabella slashed her sword at Joe before he can even react. "What the he…?!" Joe started to say, but before he could even finish, Annabella striked at him again.

She kept fighting him for another ten minutes, and Joe kept playing defense, Finally, Joe pinned her up against the wall, and she dropped her sword.

"What's up, Bella? What the hell was that?! This is practice, do you understand? Practice. Why in the world were you bent on killing me? I am not your enemy. I am your friend. Please remember that. I know that I piss you off a lot, but it's for your benefit. I do everything that I do, so you are happy and safe. Never forget that, Bella," said Joe in a calm, soothing voice.

Annabella hugged him. All of her doubts about him faded away. That mystery lady lied. No one will turn their back on her. Everyone she trusts in loyal to her and loves her. They would never hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All Martin sees is trees, trees, grass, nature. He doesn't know where he is and how he ended up here. When he turned around, he saw a bonfire and David, roasting a marshmallow.

"Rise and shine, sunshine," said David.

'What the hell? You didn't tell me we were going camping," replied Martin jokingly.

"You're right and you're wrong. I didn't tell you, I kidnapped you or adult-napped you," David added as an afterthought. "And I brought you here, but not for camping, but for training."

"What training? I don't need training. I'm perfect," Martin said, boasting.

Sighing, David replied, "I have to train you for your future, for your family."

"I have no family, they are all dead or they left me, so what family are you talking about, Dave?"

"I will tell you everything, if and only if you promise to listen to everything I say, and you don't interrupt, and that you won't leave after I tell you."

Martin agreed and listened to David, lingering onto each and every word. He learned the truth about his identity. He is Martin Scott Williams. This he already knew, but he is also, Martin Scott Williams, the Jones's family heir. He is the only one that can save the family legacy. He will need help though, from a girl named Annabella Marie Jones, a distant cousin of his.

He also learned about his mom. She didn't really leave his dad and him because she wanted adventure. She left to protect him. She is still alive, but he can't meet her until the time is right.

After hearing all of this, Martin fell back, dazed. Everything he knows, or knew is wrong. His whole life had been a life. He got up and ran in the opposite direction, hearing David calling his name behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Martin ran for what seems like hours. He finally stopped at a peaceful clearing. Martin sat on a log and started to think.

All of a sudden, the log started to move. Martin looked down, and saw two red glowing eyes. He automatically jumped off and stepped back away from it. He stumbled on a twig, and fell backwards.

The personified log stood up and went after Martin. Martin was up against a tree at this point, and had nowhere to go. All he could feel was fear. He had never seen anything like this. The log started to put its two twigs together, which might be arms, and started to form a red glowing ball. It threw it at Martin; Martin jumped to the right and knocked the log to the ground.

Martin got off the ground and put his hands together, just like the log, and formed a blue glowing ball and fired it at the log. The long disintegrated. Martin fainted.

—

Martin woke up and found David watching him.

"This time, I didn't make you unconscious, you did that yourself. And you promised you wouldn't leave," said David.

"W-w-what, what happened?" stuttered Martin, realizing he was still weak. "There was this log and it came alive… I fought it. And there were these glowing balls… Blue and red. What's going on Dave?"

"That was a Volone. I have no idea what it is doing here. Marlboro is supposed to be safe."

"Wait, where are we?"

"Marlboro, south Jersey."

"Why?"

"I told you, it's safe."

"Obviously, it's not! A fucking Volone or whatever the hell that was, tried to fucking kill me!"

"I know, and I checked the grounds, we are safe now. I also put a force field around us, as well. Don't worry." Dave added, "We should also start training."

"What do you mean by training?" asked Martin.

"Well, you have a choice: magic, which you used against the Volone, sword fighting, modern weapons, and your specials powers that only you possess; all of which you will need to fight the Ugardians and kill Sordict.

'Who is this Sordict again? And magic and powers, I have had enough of that right now, so let's go with sword fighting."

"Great, we'll train and talk."

David went into the large green tent that Martin just realized was there. When David came out, he brought two swords with him. He handed the one in a gold gleaming case to Martin and kept the one in the platinum case for himself. Martin uncovered his sword and a saw a gleaming silver blade in front of him. His hand held the handle, perfectly. The sword wasn't too light or too heavy. It seems as if it was forged just for him. It was perfect.

"You're right. It was forged just for you. Madeline, your mother, got it made just for you, in the Valley of the Gnomes. It is one of kind, that sword," pointing at the sword, said Dave, as if he read Martin's mind.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?" asking Martin, perplexed.

"Telepathy, you can share your thoughts with anyone that you share a deep relationship with, whether that relationship is good or bad, it doesn't matter. You and I share a deep, complicated relationship. But, let's talk about that later, first we shall train," replied David, but he was definitely hiding something.

David walked over to a clearing, and ushered Martin to follow him. "Alright, I am going to show you some basic moves and then we will practice against each other," said David. "Oh, shoot! I forgot the shields, hold on, let me go get them from the tent, I'll be right back," he added as he was running back to the tent, which was hundred yards away.

Martin looked around the clearing. He saw a pair of squirrels chasing each other up a tree. He heard birds chirping. And he saw a little, white rabbit hidden behind a bush. Martin approached it quietly, trying to make sure he wouldn't scare it away.

"Hey, there little guy, come here. I won't hurt you, I promise," Martin cooed at the rabbit. The rabbit gave him one look and hopped off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, well, I tried," sighed Martin.

David still hasn't come back, so Martin decided to try his hand at this sword. He started to strike it in various directions, pretending he was a kung fu master.

"You really are full of it, M. you totally suck and yet you think you're the best. I'm impressed at your cockiness," said David, catching Martin off-guard.

Clearing his throat, and obviously embarrassed Martin said, "Oh, no I'm just fooling around."

"Yea, okay anyways back to business. I am going to show you some basic moves. Here is your shield."

The shield was beautiful, David added, "That, too, was made in the Valley of Gnomes."

"Ordered by mother, Madeline," Martin finished for him.

David showed Martin various techniques, which they practiced for a good four hours. Finally, they took a break for lunch. They walked to the camp, laughing. While eating and roasting hot dogs, Martin asked, "So who is this almighty Sordict?"

"The ruler of the Ugadarians. Your biggest enemy. You must defeat him. It will reverse the curse and wipe out the Ugadarian race."

"What curse?" replied Martin, with his mouth half-full.

"The curse cannot be said out loud or be passed on a by a human, or very bad things happen."

"So how do I know what it is?"

"We go to the place where you are born, which we will go to, once Annabella arrives."

"Wait, Annabella is coming?"

'Yes, now enough with the questions. We must get back to training. You can't meet Annabella with no training, what so ever. She has been training her whole life. You'll be an embarrassment."

They went back to the clearing and practiced sword fighting. Martin has never seen David like this. He was so focused, absolutely nothing could distract him. He was strict, too, there was no fooling around, when it comes to training.

They lunged at each other for what seemed like hours. No one was willing to give up. Finally, Dave said, "All right, that's enough for today. You did well, but there is still room for improvement," And with that note, they ended the day.


End file.
